I Have No Idea What to Call This!
by Master Masa Random
Summary: What happens when you put two CO's, a jubilee of authors, and a thick haze together? You get something like this... WARNING Contains Randomness


_If Jennon Donnon can make random stuff and receive good reviews then, bloody hell, so will I! Watch what happens when an incredible magical battle goes way too far…_

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure what to call this… I don't own Negima!, Connor, Jennon-Donnon, True Serac, my Masayoshi however is my own creation, my name and myself I do own quite well.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Not Sure What I Should Call This…**

Connor emptied the contents of his firearm into the thick purplish haze, he appeared calm, collected, and really badass, but if you strip him of his outward appearance, he was constantly yelling in his head, _What the hell is going on! Shit! What was that!? _He was still pretty badass though.

A floating sword suddenly flew through the haze and Connor nimbly dodged the weapon by arching his back to the side, the sword whizzed over his head, the very air whistled. He stood back up and checked out his magnum, empty as Master Masa's head.

"WTF?"

Connor's eyebrows rose as the voice's body slowly materialized from within the haze. The person in front of him was about as tall as a… how about a bit taller than your average fridge. His hair was gray black with pale bleached highlights; one of his eyes was a vivid lightning blue, his right one a dark brown. His irises were all messed up, they were jagged looking and he looked really pissed off. He wore the same type of uniform his opponent did, but it was very messy, the insignia was a lot different too.

Master Masa Random coughed a very sickly sounding cough. He then wiped his mouth with a sort of clean handkerchief and pointed at Connor, "Empty as my brain aye? Is that how you treat your host author?!"

Masayoshi appeared from behind Connor, he had his head cocked to the side, trying to see the author and keep Connor between them at the same time. But he finally called out to Connor, "Who's that?"

Master Masa Random did an anime-style face-fall. He quickly hopped back up, "What do you mean 'Who's that?' I'm your fricking creator!" Masayoshi coiled back in confused fear.

True Serac suddenly descended from the heavens wearing a gray shirt, a pair of tacky pants and a blue bandana. He gently touched ground next to Master Masa Random, who was eyeing him wearily. He looked around and noticed the staring faces. He looked at Connor and nodded. Then Connor quickly looked around and yelled, "Why the hell are there people falling from the sky dammit!?"

Jennon-Donnon fell flat on his face from the sky, he landed on the adjacent side of Master Masa Random and quickly got to his feet. He looked around for a quick second and cheered, "Yes! Hey, I made it guys!" Everyone but him noticed a bloody nose from his impact. He was also sporting a beautiful shiner… author powers obviously are off here.

Connor reloaded his gun and pointed it at the sky, "And in case there's any more of you!" He shot all six shots into the sky. Everyone was really quiet then suddenly, like the other authors, a certain Parody-crazed author by the name of Raedric fell from a tree and landed on Jennon-Donnon

True Serac and Master Masa Random took one big step back; Jennon-Donnon kicked off his shoes in frenzy as he quickly crawled away, 'Shit! He's bleeding all over me! There can't be this much blood from one human body!"

Connor sweatdropped, "Oh jeez… i-is he alright?"

Masayoshi took a step forward, "I got it!" He quickly held his book over the mangled body of the parody master and whispered, "Spiritus ab intra codex… emergo!" Raedric's body went into rewind and flew up the tree and in reverse order recoiled from the bullets and sat perched. He jumped down and drop kicked Master Masa Random.

Raedric stood in shining glory, a mangled mess of an author beneath his shoes and two really confused authors nearby. Then MMR finally got back up. Raedric stared at him and out of nowhere, "Who the hell are you?"

MMR just sweatdropped, "You're in a jubilee of Randomness."

Raedric looked around, examining everything, "This is nothing compared to my stuff."

Connor and Masayoshi began to talk in unison, "So you guys are authors with no author powers huh?"

Jennon-Donnon took a step forward, "What are author powers?"

True Serac shrugged.

Raedric scratched the side of his neck.

MMR took a sip of lemonade that nobody knows where the hell he got it from.

Connor and Masayoshi, still in unison, gave each other a look and smiled, "You guys like clichés right?"

True Serac nodded.

"Yeah why not?" answered Raedric.

Jennon-Donnon gave a thumbs-up, "Yeah, clichés are cool with me!"

Master Masa Random rubbed the back of his head, "Um… I guess so…"

Connor smiled as Masayoshi disappeared into the haze, "Ok then…"

"KILL THE AUTHORS!" they yelled in unison.

The authors all took a step and in unison yelled, "SHIT!"

A narrator (Morgan Freeman?) suddenly appeared as the authors took off in a panic and the two OC's began to attack. "And thus this great, random battle was known as the 'Bunch of guys who appeared out of nowhere battle' it lasted for three hours, the girls of Mahora built stands on the sides and watched the battle like a baseball game, it finally ended when a young mage named Negi Springfield found the spell to send all of the strangers back to their home world and send Masayoshi and Connor to opposite ends of the planet. Nobody has ever verified who these "authors" are, but sometimes when you look up at the sky, you see the faces of past gods look down at you, and then type something into a keyboard."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_You know what's scary? I think that narrator really was Morgan Freeman. By the way, this story is strong medication induced, that and some alcohol, (Who spiked my lemonade!?) Flame me if you must, I really do not care for this at all... ok maybe a bit... bye bye!_

Slight Translations/Explanations:

Connor – The most badass OC in this Negima! area of fanfiction! He just can't be contained in one story!

True Serac, Jennon-Donnon, Raedric – My favorite authors, these are all good guys readers, remember that! Their stories are really really worth the time they put into them. (Snickers as MMR receives the bribery. I'm kidding; they really are good authors and great guys.)


End file.
